New Beginnings
by ace-rider99
Summary: When a motorcycle shop closes down for good it leaves a young man named Tyler Hawkins jobless, desperate and in need of work he goes to this new family friendly pizzeria and arcade that just opened its doors in his small town. but is there more to this pizza place then he is being told?
1. chapter 1 Job hunting

I'm Tyler Hawkins I'm 18 and I've been on my own for only a short bit of time now. but most people in town call me "ace" I've had that nickname since my motocross days. It has roughly been a week since my dad's motorcycle shop had shut down, I knew it would eventually happen soon due to the new motorcycle dealer and shop that opened across town. We slowly started to lose business until we absolutely had no more customers, sad part is my dad put all of his time and work into that place. Would have been celebrating 20years if it wouldn't have closed, but on a somewhat good note our little town has had a lot of new businesses opening up lately. Hell seems like everytime I look out the window of my apartment i see something new, speaking of the new places that have opened I'm gonna go find a new place to work today.

After waking up and getting ready for the day I headed out of my apartment and locked the door behind me, as I made my way to the parking deck.

"Aye dick head whats up?" And that would be my life long friend.. Jason.

"Same shit different day man, gonna try to find somewhere to make some extra cash" I said as I walked over to my motorcycle, it was a blacked out 87 harley sportster. It was passed down to me from my uncle Before he passed away.

"Hell i know the feeling bro, but hey a new pizzeria just opened about a quarter mile up the road. Might could go and apply there, it's one of those with the creepy ass robot band and shitty pizza. Kinda like the ones we went to when we were kids ya know?" Jason said chuckling a bit as he opened the door to his old pickup truck and climbed in slamming the old door behind him.

"Man those places always creeped me the fuck out" I said as I threw my leg over my harley and put my helmet on, Good thing it wasn't going to be a cold day or I would be freezing my ass off on this bike.

"Well too bad ace, its the only place with a hiring sign pussy!" Jason said laughing as he started his truck and backed out of his parking space and drove out shouting "good luck tho fag!" Then he spun tires and left the parking deck and took off down the road.

Man he really pisses me off sometimes, but he is a good guy he just likes to push people's buttons. After a moment I started my harley and rode out of the parking deck and headed to the center off town to see what there was to offer job wise, and that son of a bitch was right. All that was hiring was fast food joints and grocery stores, more or less places with shit pay and even worse coworkers. I soon turned on too main Street when I spotted that new pizza joint jason mentioned, it of course had the big colorful sign on the front of the building with 4 animal maskots on it. The bottom of the sign said "Freddy Fazbears Pizza". Heh odd name but all pizza joints like this have wierd names, I decided to pull in the parking lot and check it out. There were only 2 cars parked and I made a wild guess it was the owner and maybe a employee.

After I parked my bike I looked up at that big sign again, the animal maskots honestly looked friendly and cute. There was a bear in the middle holding a thumbs up he was wearing a tux with a nice hat to top it off, he was probably the main entertainer maybe a comedian. I took a wild guess that he was Freddy and the ring leader of the bunch, To his left there was a blue rabbit wearing what looked like a skaters hoodie and had a electric guitar. guessing he was the main guitarist I looked to Freddy's right to see a obviously female yellow chicken who was dressed almost to resemble the 80s pop era, Must be the back up singer or drummer maybe. Then behind the yellow chicken girl there was a bright white and pink vixen, she was wearing a captain's hat and a red dress type thing with a fitted captains jacket. She must be a pirate and a side entertainment show, probably for the much younger kids.

To bad they always fool you with that sign, they make you think that's what they really look like. Then after you go inside you find out how creepy and shitty there made and makes you wanna high tail it out of there, but while I'm here it wouldn't hurt to check it out.

After I cut the engine to my bike off and took off my helmet I made my way to the front double doors, once I got close to them they opened automatically and I was greeted with the sound of arcade machines and the smell of food cooking. After stepping in I made my way down the little hallway and found myself entering a huge room scattered with what looked like hundreds of arcade machines, probably not literally hundreds but you know what I mean. As I was taking in the sights I couldn't help but notice a security camera on the ceiling swivel and look at me, I don't know why but it gave me chills.

"Hello there sir, you must be here for a interview. Your the technician I talked to yesterday right?" A deep voice boomed behind me, I was brought out of my thoughts and turned to see who was talking to me. He was a slightly big guy looked to be in his late 30s, he sported khaki pants and a tucked in black polo with the restraunts logo on the upper right chest of the shirt. he must be the owner.

"Hi there, and I think you have the wrong guy. Im not much of a technician but I am a experienced auto and motorcycle mechanic, I wield from time to time too. But I hope your guy shows up." I said with a small smile, so much for working here he already has someone coming today.

"Well they were supposed to be here 2hrs ago.. But its there loss and will be someone else's gain I guess, but on a better topic would you like a tour of the place?" He said with a bright smile on his face. There was something odd about him but I couldn't place it at the moment.

"Sure, sounds like fun. By the way I'm Tyler and you are..?" I said as he started to walk motioning for me to follow.

"Nice to meet you tyler, and you can call me Mr.Fazbear" he said with a chuckle as I nodded in response and I continued to follow him through the arcade where we soon stopped in front of a huge stage ...but there were no bots just instruments that were neatly set on stage.

"Hey uh Mr.Fazbear where are your robot things I've been hearing so much about?" I said wondering how he was already open but had no bots yet.

"Oh dont worry they are around here somewhere.. Probably making show ideas for today's performance." He said with a laugh and patted me on the back. "Here follow me they might be over in pirates cove, im sure they would love to meet a new friend" he said with a smile as he motioned for me to follow.

Well this guy is fucking crazy or just toying with me, probably both.

"Alrighty then" I said with a questioning look this dude is probably nuts or something. We soon arived at a entrance to another room, it had big colorful letters above it that said "pirates cove" while I was still looking at the sign Mr.Fazbear walked into the room and heard him say "hey guys we have a guest! Why dont you go give him the proper fazbear welcoming!" He said enthusiastically.

When i looked down from the sign my heart sank, walking towards me were three anthro animal robots. But they looked so real.. The fur, the eyes, and there movements were so life like.

I was brought out of my trance when the big bear animatronic stopped in front of me with a big smile on his face. He didn't look scary or fake, hell he looked just like he did on the sign outside.

"Hi there friend! My name is Freddy fazbear and this is Bonnie to my right and this is Chica to my left. And its faztastic to meet you!" The big bear said with enthusiasm while the other two waved at me, I still couldn't get over how life like they were.. No visible moving parts or anything. And there fur was fitted to there bodies as if it was real, not to mention the clothing they were sporting gave each one of them more life in a way.

"Uh hi um Freddy my name is Tyler but you can call me ace.. And hello to the rest of you." I spoke quietly as I was still nervous and almost in complete shock.

"Hey freddy, Tyler hasn't met foxy yet. I know she would absolutely love to meet him! After all she likes making friends with the older kids too!" Bonnie said happily, nothing against him but he had the voice of a cringey kid. Deciding i had enough of the fazbear treatment for one day I turned around to head to the front of the building to leave, once i turned around I walked into something all I saw was white fur until it obstructed my vision and i felt arms wrap around me. I froze and all I could feel was slightly warm fur and warm breathing on the side of my neck, I started breathing slightly hard from fear and slowly tried to break the hug but it was useless.

"You wasn't goin to leave with out sayin hi to me was ye?" The female voice said with a tinge of a pirates accent, I couldn't help but notice her fur had a scent of vanilla. Kinda like those yellow little tree things you get for your car, she soon broke the hug and looked at me with a bright smile. Just like the others she looked super life like, and her form was just a bit more feminine than Chicas. But we were also the same height were as the others we're maybe a couple inches taller than me.

"Uh no I was just going.. To see Mr.Fazbear is all" i lied, she seemed to believe it tho when she smiled again perking her ears up. There was something about her, she was honestly cute.. But like a kitten kinda cute.. Anyways she soon grabbed my hand with her soft paws/hands and started walking leaving me no choice but to follow.

"No worrys mate I can take ye to him!" She said happily as she pulled me behind her, You know it's crazy but its like these bots have a mind of there own.

We soon arrived at Mr.Fazbears office, I still wonder if that's his real name or just for here. He had his door open and noticed me immediately and smiled soon getting up out of his office chair and walking out to talk to us.

"So Tyler what do you think of it here? And I see you met foxy!" He said smiling seeing foxy still holding my hand from were she basically dragged me to his office. This caused me to jerk my hand out of her grip and cross my arms, I could see from the corner of my eyes her smile faded replaced with a sad expression. Did I just hurt a robots feelings? Wait they have feelings?

"You've got yourself a very nice and high tech establishment here Mr.Fazbear, honestly my mind is blown." I said as I leaned up against the wall, and I wasnt lieing either dude most have a ton of money.

"Well I'm glad you like it tyler, how would you like to work here and be a part of the fazbear family? The guy for the technician position never showed up and you mentioned you had experience in the mechanics field. We could use you here we are understaffed and the band could use some help during the day especially foxy here. Maybe you could swing the night watch during the week to if you wanted. What do ya say?" Mr.Fazbear said whilst holding a piece of paper and pen towards me, I noticed foxy was smiling brightly and watching.

"I just so happen to need a job at the moment so why not." I said as I took the pen and paper and signed it, the paper mostly contained safety rules. cleaning procedures for closing and starting pay is $20 an hour, Yea that's right had to re-read that to make sure I wasnt seeing things. I soon handed the paper back to Mr.Fazbear and he shook my hand, his grip was strong and so was mine getting a small smile from him.

"Welcome to the family Tyler and i look forward to having you as a employee, you start tomorrow at 11am and will work till closeing which is 11pm." He then walked past me going back into his office but stopped and spoke very quietly but he didn't look at me it was like his whole mood changed. "You are to be clocked out and out of the restaurant by 11:35pm at the latest, and you are to be off the property completely by 12am unless you are covering for the night guard. Which you need to clarify with me before you do so." His mood then changed back to normal as he turned to look at me and smiled "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, foxy here will walk you out to your vehicle"

With that he shut his office door leaving only me and the anthro fox pirate girl, she looked over to me and smiled before pulling me into a tight hug, her artificial breathing was warm on my neck. She soon pulled away and grabbed my hand again as she walked me too the front entrance.

"I really look forward to workin with ye tyler, I can tell we will get o'long greatly" she said smiling before she stopped near the door and looked at me again. "Well I will see ye tomorrow my first mate, safe travels" she said as she gave me yet another quick hug then walked off towards the others sitting at a table ..playing cards? Man they are just like us in every way except for looks, there not animatronics there more like androids.

I walked out of the pizzeria and made my way to my motorcycle and got on it, I fired up the engine as it rumbled loudly. I then put on my helmet and looked back to the pizzeria and through the windows I could see them all sitting at a table and foxy sitting at the table with her arms crossed and leaning over the table a bit comfortably, she looked at me and smiled tilting her head in a very cute way before giving me a final wave. I soon put the bike in gear and rode out of the parking lot and headed back to my apartment.

After a bit of riding I pulled into the parking deck of my apartment complex, Jason must still be at work cause I noticed his truck was still gone. I soon cut off my bike and took my helmet off and headed up the stairs to my apartment.

When i reached my door I noticed a envelope in front of my door, it had my name in big letters wrote on it poorly. I picked it up and unlocked the door to my apartment and stepped in closing it behind me, I went and sat on the couch and opened the envelope only for 2 pictures to fall out with a little piece of paper with writing on it. The paper said "Tyler your with us now... Don't trust William Afton... I will protect you..." In shitty hand writing. What the fuck is this and who the hell is William Afton? I thought to myself as i laid the note on the coffee table then looked at the two pictures, they seemed to be pictures of a small little computer chip the size of a quarter.

Boy today has been a wild ride, intelligent robots now some crazy person is leaving shit at my door step. I eventually decided it was time to get some rest since it was getting late, I headed to my bedroom and turned on the tv and hoped on my bed. There was of course nothing interesting on so I eventually started dose off thinking about my new job, I soon fell into a peaceful sleep dreaming about racing again. Boy do i miss those days, my dreams eventually turned into nightmares of a super old pizzeria I went to when I was little.

"Why d-don't you come give fred b-bear a big hug" the big old air powered animatronic said as it jerked around on stage to distorted music.

* * *

Heyya ace here, thats the first chapter down and should have another chapter up soon. Please rr and let me know what you think, go easy on my though I'm new to wrighting. Also this story was inspired after reading "State of Disrepair" by Lord Jerry. Make sure to go check em out.


	2. chapter 2 early morning

Heya ace here, I'm glad to see everyone is liking the story so far! My chapters will be longer in the future :)

* * *

After a long night of nightmares I shot awake to the sound of my alarm signalling it was 5:00am, yep it was morning time already not that I'm complaining or anything. I reached over and clicked the off button and grabbed my phone seeing I had a missed call, sleepily I rose out of bed and walked to the kitchen to get some coffee started. But first I pulled my phone out again and dialed that number to see if it was important, and after about 30sec of ringing someone finally answered.

"Hello?" The gruff voice said on the other line.

"Hey, this is tyler. Had a missed call from ya." I said expecting them to probably relize they had called the wrong number.

"Oh hey tyler, this is jeremy I'm the night watchmen at freddys. I was told you just got hired yesterday and I was hoping we could talk, if you can I'll be finishing up my shift at 6am if you would like to meet me in the parking lot to talk." Jeremy said quietly, it was odd his voice sounded almost frightened and nervous. Hell he might have been drugged out or something to stay awake for the shift.

"Yeah man i can do that, I'll head that way in a minute" I didn't get a response back instead I just heard the sound of him hanging up, well he seems like a low-key prick.

After a bit of finishing my morning routine and getting some coffee in my system I looked at the clock on the wall seeing it was 5:45am I decided to go ahead and leave, after locking up my apartment and heading down the stairs to the parking deck I soon made it to my bike and got on starting the loud engine.

I let the bike warm up a bit then turned on my headlights and started to ride out of the parking deck soon getting on to the main road and speeding off, it was still pretty dark out the sun usaully doesn't rise here till about 6:45am. I didn't mind it though, used to take night rides all the time to clear my mind when things would get rough. After a couple minutes of riding I soon pulled into the dark parking lot and parked next to the only car there guessing it was Jeremys. The lights inside were off by the looks of it except for the prize corner and the kitchen so it was very dimly lit inside, I decided to just sit on my bike and wait for him to come out.

After a bit of waiting I heard a muffled tune from inside coming from a clock, I looked at my watch and saw it was 6am. And roughly 5min after that I heard the main door swish open automatically as a tall slender guy walked out and the lights inside flickerd on behind him. He turned and looked at me and walked over to me, That must be Jeremy.

"The reason I called you here is there are some things you should know. A lot actually." Jeremy said as he walked past me and opened the door to his car. "You need to watch yourself here.. They don't pay me enough for the shit I deal with every ni-" before he could finish a white suv pulled in and Jeremy got in his car closing the door and starting it. Just as the white suv got close to us Jeremy backed his car out of the parking lot and drove off down the road.

What the hell was he talking about? He really must be doped up on something, and just as I finished that thought the suv parked next to me and the door opened. Who could it be? Boss man maybe?

"How are you this fine morning tyler? Good to see you met jeremy." Literary knew it was him, the one and only Mr.Fazbear. He didn't sound to happy when he mentioned Jeremy though, I wonder why.

"Eh I can't complain, how about yourself?" I said trying to sound as respectful as I possibly could.

"I'm doing mighty fine, looking forward to starting the day." He said as he got out of his suv closing the door behind him. Honestly he didn't sound to enthusiastic about it if you ask me. "Since your here you could help me get things going and ready for the day if you would like." Mr.bearman said as he walked to the front entrance causing the doors to swish open.

"Sure thing" I said walking in after him, you know its odd I was actually looking forward to being there today. It's not every day you get to work in a arcade with hyperealistic android antro animal things, it was still odd dont get me wrong but it was cool. After following him inside he went to his office and I walked through the arcade, thats when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see it was Freddy, he had a bright smile and fixed his bowtie on his tux. Looks like he likes mornings more than I do.

"Goodmorning tyler, what brings you here this early?" He said holding his paw/hand out which I accepted and shook, he had a surprisingly firm grip for a robot, I still couldn't get over how it felt as if I was talking to a real person.

"Goodmorning to you to freddy, and I'm just here to help Mr.Fazbear get the joint ready for the day." I said smiling as we soon let go of each other's hands. Freddy was actually really cool, he seemed to be much more mature then the others except for foxy, her and freddy seemed to be programmed with adult minds.

"Ah thats good to hear, if you dont mind could you go check on foxy and make sure she is getting all of the props organized in pirates cove while I go get the others to help me set up the dinner tables?" Freddy said with a smile.

"Sure thing freddy, I'll be back in a bit" I said as I turned around and headed towards pirates cove, freddy giving me a nod and smile in response.

After a bit of walking I soon made it to pirates cove and walked in, the room was pretty big not to mention the halfsize ship built to the wall I'm guessing for plays and looks. It just overall had a ocean and pirate vibe to it. And by the looks of it foxy did in fact get everything organized perfectly in the room like freddy asked. I looked around and eventually spotted foxy sitting on the floor by a window that started at the floor and went all the way to the ceiling, she was leaned up against the window watching the sun rise over the mountains and the occasional car cross the bridge over the nearby lake. I decided to go say hey and made my way over to her, Her ears perked up hearing my foot steps and she turned her head a bit looking at me. She lit up with joy as she smiled brightly and stood up.

"Tyler I missed ye!" She said as she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me before I could prepare for it.

"Nice to see you to foxy.." I said as i gently pulled out of the hug. Causing her to frown and look at me, not going to lie her golden eyes were almost easy to get lost in.

"You dont have to be so shy with me mate, I wont bite i promise" she said smiling, I couldn't help but notice the sharp k-9s and teeth she had. Why in the world would she have those..? Isnt that like a bit dangerous, not to mention her realistic claws.

"I know that, but could i ask why you were just gazzing out of the window? You looked a bit sad.." I said as I walked to the window seeing the sun had risen completely over the mountains and was shining into the room. I then heard her walk over to me and stand closely next to me.

"Tyler.. Can i ask ye something?" She said almost in a whisper, you could hear the emotion in her voice.

"Uh sure, what is it?" I said looking over at her to see a single ...tear? Rolling down her pink muzzle. Was she really crying?

"When ye leave here.. Whats it like? Do ye have a home and family or a ship and crew ye go back to? Do ye think I will ever get to go see the o'world or the vast seas?.." She said looking at me with a saddend expression. And I'm not gonna lie I felt bad for her, she has only been active for a couple days and is already wanting out. She must be more advanced then the others.

"Well I'll be honest with ya, when i leave here you can never tell how the day will be. It can be good or bad and maybe even just lonely, and I have a apartment I call home about a mile or two up the street from here. And when it comes to family i dont see them much anymore, and my friends are off living there lives. And as for you, I'll tell ya what maybe when you finish all of your work here and retire I could show you the town and take you on trips around the world." I said smiling as i looked back to her to see her smile brightly.

"Ye mean it?? Id love to see the world!" She said enthusiastically as she pulled me into a tight hug, And I slowly hugged her back. But that's when I started thinking.. What would happen to her and the others when the company is done with them? Would they just shut them down for storage or just melt them down to be recycled and turned into car frames or something. The sad part is she didn't even know herself, I guess if she asks I could just lie to her about it even tho that would be wrong.

"Yea i promise" I said as i broke away from the hug slowly and looked at her. "I'm gonna go see if Mr.Fazbear needs any help with anything"

She nodded with a smile and walked away to her ship prop and climbed up on top of it and started moving things around for her show later. I then headed towards the front of the building and then went to Mr.Fazbears office the door was open so i just walked in. He was watching the security footage of the building and had earbuds in connected to his computer.

"Ah tyler there you are" he said taking off his earbuds. "I over heard that little conversation you had with foxy".

Thats not creepy at all.

"Yea fiqured it would be best to try and keep her happy ya know?" I said laughing a bit. He then hit a button on his desk causing the door to shut behind me and motioned for me to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk which i did so immediately.

"Well im glad you did, dont need my bots being down in the dumps while there in service. But like all machines after so long of use they need to be replaced, you know kind of like a engine in a car after so many miles they just dont run as good or just stop completely and then you scrap that engine or the whole car and get something new. What I'm trying to say tyler, is there machines and they should be treated as such. Cause when ever one breaks or stops working it gets sent back to the company to get disassembled for parts. But hopefully that wont happen any time soon." He said as he leaned back in his office chair.

Damn its like he doesn't really care about them. Why would he want them so life like if he just labeled them as machines?.

"I have to ask you one thing, these bots of yours are so intelligent why hasnt one tried to leave the building yet?" I said really curious.

"Glad you asked, see they dont have a onboard power supply. No battery or anything, meaning I dont have to worry about recharging them. But to answer your question fully the building has wireless power transmittors built into the walls, ceiling, and floor. All of witch allow them to operate, if one of the bots were to so much as even get halfway out of one of the exits they would lose power immediately and fall to the ground lifeless. Already had it tested on all of them before I opened the place, so foxy or the others dreams of leaving are going to stay just dreams until they make there way to the scrap when that time comes." Mr.Fazbear said laughing in a wierd way.

Damn thats dark, this dude only cares about them for the money and I can tell. After he stopped laughing he looked at the time and then looked at me.

"Well Tyler you have a couple hours until your shift starts, your more than welcome to go home and catch some rest before you come in." He said smiling.

"Alright sir, I'll see you in a little while then" with that i got up and his office door opened in front of me, I then walked out of his office and headed to the main entrance. I saw Freddy and the gang sitting on the edge of there stage receiving waves from them. I smiled and kept walking soon getting to the double doors to see foxy standing there, she was wearing her usual red pirates styled dress but she didn't have her coat or captains hat on anymore I never new she had a bit of white hair that hung just over her left eye a bit i guess the hat kept that from being visable. She looked up at me and smiled tilting her head cutely, I also noticed she was holding a folded piece of paper.

"Safe travels mate, I hope to see ye again soon" she said as I walked up to her to get to the door. "Oh and before ye leave, I made this for ye." She said handing me the paper. I smiled and opened it revealing a super well done drawing, looked professional. It was a cartoon version of me and her but there was a water fall behind us, it looked just like Niagara Falls and my bike was parked beside us. But what drew my attention was we were holding hands.. I looked up to see she was gone, I just saw Freddy and Bonnie in the distance laughing with each other. I just shook my head and walked out the restaurant and got on my bike, before I put the drawing in my pocket i noticed some wrighting on the back. I flipped it over and read it "I can't wait to see the world with ye mate, p.s ye better keep this drawing I worked very hard on it" and it had a smiley face next to the writing. I laughed a bit and put the drawing in my pocket then started my motorcycle and put my helmet on, I soon rode out of the parking lot and drove off down the road towards my apartment.

A short ride later a made it and parked in the parking deck, after cutting my bike off and removing my helmet I walked up the stairs to my apartment. Once I got to my door I stopped and looked down.. There was another damn letter.. This pissed me off royally, i picked it up and unlocked my door then walked inside closing the door behind me. I layed the note on the kitchen counter along with my keys, I tried to ignore it but I found myself walking back to the counter and grabbing the letter.

After a moment of contemplating, I decided to open it just for a small key to fall out along with a picture. I picked up the key just to feel a wave of fear come over me, that was my spare apartment key... I then picked up the picture and flipped it.

just for my heart to sink and for me to freeze in fear..

* * *

Ace here, Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow :3


	3. chapter updates and news

[Update: looking for help]

Heyya guys and gals ace here, im looking for some help with this story. Work has been getting a lot of my time lately, making my time to write new chapters a bit hard. As to were I was wanting to post a new update every week its taking my roughly two weeks to finish a chapter, as I'm only able to write a couple paragraphs here and there from being busy. So the meaning of this update is I'm looking for maybe a helper for writing new chapters a co-author as you could call it, that way i can keep my goal of updating every week. If you are interested in helping me out and would like to help me finish chapters then feel free to send me a message here, every chapter you help me with you will be credited for and i will make sure to put you in the description of the story. Anywho see y'all around and i hope you countinue to enjoy the story if you have any ideas for the story or any recommendations on how to make it better leave me a review :) -ace


	4. chapter 3 testing

* * *

I stared at the photo for a couple minutes in pure shock, it was of me as a kid in that damn creepy ass pizzeria I went to for my 6th birthday. I still remember that day all to well, in the photo you could see me standing next to a guy in a sorry excuse of a Fred bear costume, the main question is how the hell did someone get my spare apartment key and how did they get this picture? I flipped the old photo over and in perfect cursive writing it said "I remember you, tyler" after reading that I shiverd. Like Who the hell is sending me this shit?, out of curiosity I looked at my set of keys just to see my spare key was still on my key ring. Meaning this key isn't to my apartment like I first thought, hard to tell when they look just a like.

After looking at the key a bit i noticed it had some letters on it and they read "FFBP" then under that it said "PS" wonder what thats supposed to mean, I decided to not think about the picture and the key anymore since it was just creeping me out more and more. So to lighten things up I walked to my bedroom and laid down on my bed to clear my thoughts. That's when I started thinking about Freddy and the gang, there is something special about those guys. Not only were they hyperealistic in every way, but they all could think for themselves and they had feelings and showed emotions. In my opinion it was all a little to realistic if you ask me, but everyone seemed to love them even the adults that would come in by what I've heard. I soon drifted off to sleep for a couple hours before it was time to go start my shift.

[Time skip]

I woke up to the sound of my phones alarm going off, after grabbing it and shuting it off I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. I soon finished getting ready for the day and looked myself over in the mirror, not trying to brag or anything but I looked good. I smiled a bit and put on the hat I received after getting the job yesterday, it had there logo printed on the front and it was a snap back so I decided to flip it around and wear it with the bill and logo in the back. I then headed out to the front door and grabbed my dark brown leather jacket and keys, after heading out of my apartment and locking it up i made my way down the tall staircase to the parking deck.

While walking to my motorcycle I noticed someone looking at it, they were walking around it and then there attention was brought to me as I got closer to them.

"Hey there can I help you" I said as I approached my bike now seeing the person fully, he was a older guy maybe in his late 40s to early 50s.

"Oh nah I was just looking at your ride here, sportster right?" The man said with a gruff voice as he looked up at me.

"Yea it is, it belonged to my uncle and was passed down to me. I've had it for a couple years now, but hey did you just move in? I've never seen you around here before." I said with a questioning look, hell for all i know he was just scoping my bike out to try and steal it.

"No I'm just visiting a old friend of mine, and I didn't catch your name friend." He said with a almost faked smile, guy seemed a bit off to me honestly.

"Tyler, and you are?" I asked as I got on my bike and put my helmet on.

"Nice to meet you tyler, and you can call me William or just will for short." He said as he pulled a cigar out of his jacket pocket and lit it. I noticed his jacket had the same cyberware logo that most of the bots at Freddy's had stitched onto the very back of there right ear.

"Got it, well I gotta get going I'll see ya around" I said as I started my bike and rode out of the parking deck and on to the main road, the ride to freddys was short as always and I soon pulled into the parking lot and couldn't help but notice how packed they already are. The kids most really love this place.

I soon parked my bike in the employees parking and cut off the loud engine to my bike, I then pulled off my helmet and got off and headed towards the entrance as the doors opened for me. Kids yelling across the joint, arcade machines and some early 2000s pop music playing from the main stage is all that could be heard when I walked in.

After making my way through the group's of kids running around the arcade I headed to my bosses office seeing his door was already open, I eventually walked in for him to put down some papers and look up at me.

"Hey there tyler, I was wondering if you can help me check the bots over and make sure there criminal data base systems are working properly. The guy who built them came in today and installed some updates this morning before you arrived and asked me to do a check to make sure the new software is running properly." Mr fazbear said Getting up and walking over to me with a big tablet and binder.

I'm guessing this is that software were they can detect a criminal from scanning there face, thats a pretty cool thing to have and it would definitely make things safer here I suppose.

"Yeah I'll give ya a hand with that, but what about the kids? Wont they wonder were freddy and the gang is?" I said as I followed him out of his office. He chuckled a bit when I said that making me raise a eyebrow.

"We have a animated movie projected on the mainstage with the characters portrayed in it, should keep the kids entertained while we do this check up. Anyways ive already got two other employees helping me with toy freddy, chica, and Bonnie. So you will be testing toy foxy, she is waiting in party room 2. When you get inside close and lock the door behind you, turn off the lights except for the one that will be shining between you and her. The book will tell you the rest and I already have the room set up for the test, good luck and hopefully the new system works good." He said as he handed me the book and what looked like some sort of ...taser? Why the hell did i need that?

"Alright I'll see you in a bit then.." I then turned and walked to party room 2, I couldn't help but wonder why i had a taser like what is that even for? I shook the thought as I walked into the room and saw foxy sitting in one of the two chairs with her legs crossed, there was literally nothing else in the room but two chairs and they were about 10 feet apart facing each other. Once I got close foxys ears perked up and she looked at me and smiled cutely before getting up and walking over to me.

"Ahoy matey! I missed ye tyler!" She said wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me into a tight hug. I smiled a bit and hugged her back before gently pulling away.

"It's nice to see you to foxy, are you ready for your test?" I asked walking over to the chair and sitting down.

"Yarr capn' foxy is always ready!" She said giggling a bit as she walked to her chair and sat down, I then opened the book and read a bit of it and pressed a button on a little remote that came with the book and it turned all of the lights off in the room except for the dimly lit one directly above us. The door also closed on its own and I heard it lock, I then looked back over to foxy and could barely see her anymore except for the tips of her pointed pirate style boots in the light. What mainly caught my attention was the two little dots of light that were her eyes, it honestly gave me chills.

"Tyler ya look nervous, are ye alright?" She said with a hint of concern in her voice. I shook my thoughts of her being a bit creepy in pitch darkness and smiled, there was nothing to be afraid about it was foxy the white and pink fluffy pirate fox that would never hurt anyone. It was just those white dots of light from her eyes that unnerved me.

"Yea I'm fine, just ready to get this over with. Alright I'm going to read the book a loud so both of us understand what the test will consist of. 'You are now beginning the facial recognition and criminal data base test, this test will show if your system is ready for service and is safe to use. There will be three pictures of innocent people and three pictures of someone who is wanted or has committed some kind of felonie that has been documented by authorities all photos should be shown randomly. The room should be dark except for where the pictures will be shown. If the unit you are currently testing does not meet the requirements please send it back for reprogramming. For innocent the units eye scanners should flash once, for criminal the units eye scanners should flash twice. Begin test now' alright you ready foxy?" I said breathing a sigh of relief from reading all of that.

"Yes" she said quietly, she honestly already sounded bored. Hell can't blame her.

"Alright here we go" I said holding a picture out for her to see, her eyes flickerd once meaning innocent as it said on the back of the picture as well. The next one was criminal making her eyes flickerd twice, everything was going well and it looked like her update was working perfectly. So grabbed the last photo and held it out. "Last photo foxy then we get to finish and go do something less boring" I said with a chuckle but I realized her eyes never flashed, I couldn't hear here artificial breathing anymore either only my own..

"Um... Foxy... You okay...?" I asked starting to get nervous, I flipped the photo around to look at the person on the photo just to be shocked. It was that man I met at my apartment.. William.. I also noticed a small bit of writing under the photo. 'taser'

I then looked back up to foxy just to not see her eyes anymore nor could I see the tips of her boots in the light, at this point I shiverd this wasn't funny and it was so quiet my ears started ringing.

"Foxy?.. This isnt funny so cut the shit right now! I'm not playing!" I said getting pissed off as i got up out of the chair and looked around, I didn't relize it at the time but I had a death grip on that taser gun. Thats when I heard it, the foot steps got closer and closer at full sprint and thats when I rose the taser gun and fired it making a loud crackel sound. I could see sparks fly from whatever it hit and I heard laughing.. Deep raspy laughing.. That was not foxy no where close to her.

"D-Did you really think that-t would work tyler...?" The raspy voice asked as I soon saw these bright yellowish eyes flicker on just feet from me, Whatever it was it was taller than me and foxy. And that voice were have i heard it before...? My thoughts were cut short as I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and everything went black.

* * *

Hey ace here hope you injoyed the chapter and can you guess who this mysterious thing is that Tyler just stumbled upon? Anywho see y'all soon in the next chapter :)


End file.
